The Light
by alzira
Summary: Amelia has had a rough life and thinks no one cares and is even sold by her foster parents for cash, to an unknown Organization. She thinks she's alone in the world until Storm is brought into her cell. What would follow? The revitalization of her parents? Family? Friends? A place to call home? (Potential wolverine/ Storm pairing. Avengers and Angela will be featured later on.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, these ideas have been wrestling in my head for a while and have enough for a good story, so I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to read review and subscribe if you like. ^^

 ** T** **he** **L** **ight**

The cell was rather dark, damp and cold, as a teen curled against the wall and hardened floor. Her shivers made the chain clasped around her leg quake and rattle a bit. Nothing though was compared to the device wrapped around her wrist. It burned and stung and the worst part of it all was the loss of control of her powers. They wanted her vulnerable and kept for their own means. Amelea would not back down so easily.

The bruise on the girl's face proved it. She fought back every chance given. All sass and fight she could muster with all her might. It was what kept her going through the past couple days. She had seen other mutants being held captive. If you could even call them that anymore. Most her age seemed like abused animals who lost all will to live. Amelea refused to become that way; too much anger and feelings of betrayal coursed through her veins. The only reason she was down for the count at the moment was the amount of blood taken and tranquilizer in her system.

It had been a good while since anyone had opened the cell door. It was fine by her, more time to recuperate to fight back or plan an escape. It also made her nervous. It would only be a matter of time till they would be back.

Sure enough the door barged open with at least 4 men entering and from what the girl could tell was a woman being dragged in. She was screaming and struggling to get away from their grasps. "Let me Go. Don't you dare lock me in here." Amelea could tell it the accent was African and even though she had fear there was fight in her voice too. This peaked her interest and opened her blue eyes, not that it could really be seen in there." I said let me go!" The woman kicked one of the guards, causing one of them to kick the woman's rib.

Amelia heard the cough and gasp for air. She could even hear the crack, before seeing the man closest to her raise his baton. "not so high and mighty without those powers are you? I'm gunna cut you down to size even more." They must have thought the fourteen- year must still been knocked out or had forgotten this had been the cell she was kept in, cause they paid no attention to her.

She would have kept it that way too, but if she didn't have fear the woman could die from the next strike. Mark hit hard and couldn't let it happen. Amelia growled and with any strength that could be mustered the teen jumped and latched around the man's neck. "Leave her alone!" She barked and bit the man's shoulder. Unfortunately, it was padded for the most part. He growled and slammed her against the wall. The teen fell and made a thud on impact. He whipped around and raised the baton. "Should have stayed down kid, for once in your life." Amelia braced for impact but it never came, instead a voice she came to fear and hate echoed through the room.

"Enough!" The guards came to a halt and stood and bit straighter. You will not strike her with that primitive weapon. Unlike most here she shows potential for my more extreme experiments. These two are to be kept alive for now. " Amelia looked through a few of her raven black hair strands and frowned at the grey haired man with a lab coat, standing in the door way. Mark growled but acknowledged as his men began to follow the doctor out. "Come Mark, I need a patient transfer taken care of." He nodded and waited for the man to fully leave before putting a foot to Amelia's hand. She grimaced and did everything in her power to not give him the satisfaction of a yelp. "This isn't over" he muttered before walking out, leaving the two women in the cell.

The teen slowly sat and looked to the new cell mate or at least the outline that could be seen. She could hear the cough and slowly crawled over.

"Are you okay?" She asked while slowly trying to make the woman lean back. The woman shook but there was more to it then pain.

Orroro felt the hand and slightly flinched, looking towards the owner. It was a mere girl, who couldn't look older then fourteen. Even younger then Kitty Pride. Quickly her attitude changed and training kicked in. For the girl's sake she would have to be strong. The X-man let the teen push her back and closed her eyes trying to get air. "Yes, I will be fine." She stated, but didn't know for how long any more injury to the rib could prove fatal. "Thank you.." Her eyes moved back to the young prisoner. The kid's movements and stance reminded her of someone but couldn't put her finger on it. Amelia nodded and grunted, starting to feel the pain in her back. The woman heard it and looked to see the teen sliding to the wall. "That was brave, but rash. What if he hadn't been stopped?" Amelia shrugged a bit

"He would have wailed on me, but that would have been the end of it. Apparently the doc wants me for some kind of sick twisted experiment. " Amelia curled a bit, thinking of what they had done to her so far and knew worse was to come.

"They can still majorly hurt you and could get carried away." The teen frowned while clinching her short legs.

"Better to go down on my own accord or escape. I'm not the first to be chosen for whatever they're going to do. My previous cell mate was in the same boat as me the first day they brought me in.. I was taken to a lab for tests.. he was taken to a different room." Tears began to come out of the girls eyes, showing bravery was only a front. Inside she was still a scared teenager. "They finished taking samples and began leading me back. I managed to get out of the guards grasps and ran. I didn't know where to go and took a turn down a hall way, before bursting into a room where he was being put into a body bag.. electrical burn marks, wet, tortured. Whatever they did, it killed him and they didn't care. The people treated him like trash.. I don't want to go down that way.." Orroro pushed past the pain and scooped the girl into a hug.

"You won't. My friends are coming for us. Ever heard of the X-men?" Amelia kept looking away and didn't know what to think of the hug. Her body was tense and slightly shook. The girl couldn't remember the last time she had even received one. The so called foster parents stopped caring a long time ago and even turned her in for money.

"They sound familiar." Amelia replied, before feeling a stroke on her forehead and the feeling began to make the teen loosen up a bit. It was soft and comforting, something the girl needed. "Are they your friends?"

"Yes and they are coming to get us. We just need to hold on until they arrive, then we can all go home." Amelia frowned and turned away.

"I have nothing to hang on for. I was adopted at three and when my cuteness ran out, they stopped caring. The pricks even traded me to these people for cash. I have no home to go to, no one to care." Unfortunately, this didn't surprise Orroro as her hand felt the teens cold, but sweaty check. She had seen many kids like this and at one point had been one herself. She knew what the girl was going through as the teen spoke sadly.

"Then from now on that changes. You will come with me and my friends to the Xavier School for the Gifted."

"What's that?" She asked, getting more tired by the second. Orroro smiled but then felt her forehead and froze. It was no wonder why the girl felt sweaty in this cold room. A fever and a hot one at that

"A place to grow and call home. It's like a big happy family."

"I have no money.." Orroro shook her head as the girl began to curl closer to more than likely for warmth and comfort.

"You won't need it. We're a family. The professor never asks for money. Especially from the ones who can't." The girl looked up with a few tears.

"I want a family.."

"Then you do. From this point we are one and they will become yours too."

"We are?" Amelia's eyes drifted closed. Orro was a bit worried on letting her sleep, who knew what kind of injuries the girl had, but needed rest for her strength when the rescue came. The woman would watch her close.

"If you tell me our name, then yes"

"Amelia.."

"Such a sweet name, most either call me storm or miss Monroue. You can call me the Orroro."She replied trying to give the affection, that the girl needed. It wasn't long before the teen was out like a a light while the woman hugged her close and became tired herself. "Please hurry my friends.." She muttered, before falling asleep.

The next morning arrived early. The two were still asleep on the ground when the men entered the room this time there were even more guards and looked geared up. Quickly storm's eyes flickered open and clenched on to Amelia protectively, who was slowly waking up. "Back away from the brat, Mutant!" Mark spat, trying to intimidate the woman from under his helmet. Storm frowned and grabbed tighter as guns were drawn. Amelia looked up, to see what was going on. She frowned and hugged Ororro back. This was different than before. Mark's face had a smirk like he knew what they were going to do to her.

"She's just a child, let her be. Whatever they were planning, let me go instead!" The woman said protectively, as Mark walked to the end of the chain, that hung around Amelia's ankle.

"Sorry, but the boss wants the girl. He says her spunk is what he needs." The man laughed, before pulling the chain. The teen gave a cry and held tighter on to storm, but the men used the distraction to pull Orroro the opposite way as two others pried Amelia's hands.

"No!" Amelia barked and began fighting against the guards who were trying to pin her. Storm tried to get back to the teen, but was held back. "Orroro!" She struggled as cuffs were placed on wrist.

"Now, now. That's quite enough." Mark knelt down and put a Taser to her side. He clicked the trigger and shot bolts of electricity into her.

"No! you monster!" Orroro cried out as Amelia screamed in pain, before going limp. "Amelia!" The woman looked over in panic before feeling a zap and hit the floor writhing in pain. She laid there unable to move as he girl was dragged away. 'No, Charles, Jean.. Anyone, please.' Tears filled her eyes as they left the woman in the dark. 'Hurry, I promised her that I would take her back…'

'Hang in there storm were almost there.' Jeans voice rang through her mind, before everything went dark.

 **Lab** **Room 10**

The men dragged Amelia into the medical room that had been prepped. The girl was still a bit dazed and hurting all over from all the abuse she had taken. The grey- haired man walked over and lifted up her chin "Ah, our guest of honor has arrived." The girl grimaced and tried to pull away, but had no more strength. I thought some rest would have helped you a bit, but deems you wore out my men's patience.

"I'll never stop fighting you pricks, Dr. Hidgar." The man gave a short laugh and let her go, before moving over to show her a machine. At the moment it looked like an empty tank that probably filled with some kind of liquid and machinery.

"Glad to see that your attitude isn't in complete shamble's you'll need that fight. Strap her in, then take off her device. She won't be able to get out.."

"No!" Amelia cried out as they dragged her over to the machine and chained her in

"Shh.. this will be over soon" Dr. Hidgar said in a soothing toon, while taking the restrictor off her rist. A second later the girl's wounds began to heal and strength began to return. "See. Doesn't that feel better. Amelia closed her eyes for a moment, before feeling cold medical objects being placed on her and needles. The girl yipped, but was mostly quiet. "Those are nothing compared to what to come. Tanya. Draw the mark if you will." The man ordered before walking away. A woman came over and undid the girls gown, before a small towel was wrapped around to somewhat cover her. Amilia struggled but it was no use.

"What are you doing?" Tanya merely continued

"Shut it at least you have some decency." The woman looked to the teen, before holding her head and drew a few circles. "You're a tiny one aren't you. What are you like 12. Man were gunna have to recalculate the machine and everything." The lady kept drawing the lines and circles until they were to her feet, wrapped a breathing device around her face and then just walked away.

'Is this how he spent his last few moments. On this alone?' Tears filled Amelia's eyes as the bed lowered. Soon blue liquid filled the tube. It was quiet and somewhat peaceful.' maybe it won't be so bad.. maybe it will be quick.' That was when the huge needles began to lower. 'Wait what are those? Are they supposed to go in me?' Sure enough they penetrated her skin and skull." She let out a scream that could only be heard by a few people. None of them wee near the room.

'Were going to be a family. We just have to fight to hold on.' The memory of Orroro's voice echoed through her head. 'Amelia fight.'

'Fight were almost to you.' Another woman's voice sounded through her head

"Doctor, somethings off. these aren't the same result none of our previous experiments had these results.. It's even different tan X23 or the one called wolverine. This is different." The grey substance entering her blood steam was met with a weird counteractant, which made her writhe in more pain. Suddenly a crystal blue aura coursed through the tank.

"What on earth…" Dr Hidger muttered as he slowly stood in awh, before the tank burst sending shards of glass everywhere.

'Hold on, there here, don't give up. please. Orroro is waiting for you.' Amelia let out one last scream and an explosion let out from her body causing everyone to be knocked down. She ripped out of the cuffs and stood angrily. The machine was in shambles no one else would ever be able to use it again. She let out a loud roar and looked around. Her now deep crystal blue eyes tore around the room, daring anyone to challenge her, but that was not the feature most were looking at. Something far more threatening. The claws. The shining crystal- glowing claws.

"Take her down" Mark ordered while grabbing his tranq gun and aimed it at her, but before he could the girl collapsed on her own. The man laughed, before feeling three blades through his stomach and a loud roar. He turned his eyes slightly to see an angry wolverine.

"That's for storm and the kid, bub." He pushed the dying man away, making the others look in his direction. He was not alone Jean, Scott, and Beast were standing behind him, having the same look of anger. "The girl is coming with us" The man said with a growl.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. If there's anything you would like to see happen, ideas comments Let me know and I might put it in somewhere and If I do your name will be mentioned if you would like.


	2. Chapter 2

Woot second chapter, hope you guys like it. ^^ (I do not own X-men or any marvels characters.)

* * *

 **The light Chapter 2**

It hadn't been easy, the guards had put up a fight and even some of the other personnel, but they managed to get all of the surviving "Patients" out and onto the X-Jet including Amelia. "Get Going!" Wolverine shouted as the man ran up the ramp with the small teen. He heard the ramp close while placing the young teen on one of the medical bunks. Orroro gasped seeing the unconscious girl and tried to hold back tears of joy and worry.

"You found her." The woman tried to get sit up, but a sharp pain seared through her side, making her wince and clinch up.

"Miss Monroue, please lay back dawn, your rib." Kitty exclaimed while pushing the woman lightly back down. "You'll make it worse."

"But, Amelia.." The woman argued and looked over again to see the girl laying still and made no movement. "Why is she not moving?" Wolverine had a frown on his face even more so then normal. None of them could see it at the moment, but the man had a mixture of emotions and confusion. The scene of the teen bursting out of the machine with claws almost resembling his, haunted the man's mind over and over. Logan couldn't remember exactly what happened in his past, but knew the experience had been rough from seeing his own footage he had found a while back. The agony, horror, rage, the wild senses and the Ferro side. She was dangerous.

"Kitty, hand me a towel and a blanket." The girl swiftly grabbed the items and handed him the towel and looked to the teen. She looked cold and had goose bumps all over.

"What can I do to help, Logan?" The girl tried to advance with another towel, but the man forced her back with a small growl and looked her way.

"Check on the others and then go strap in. Do not come near this girl." He then looked to the others. "No one comes near her, but me or Hank!" The man looked back over and cautiously checked the girl's pulse, before drying the her with a towel carefully. Meanwhile Beast walked over, unintentionally blocking Orroro's view.

"Logan?" Orroro was confused at Logan's choice of words and actions. The man turned around and gave her a somewhat stressed look but turned into a bit of a comfort stance. She's breathing, relax, Storm." He stood for a moment and pulled the drapes across to block the others from seeing. Wolverine slowly looked back to the girl and put the blanket over her body for warmth. Storm was relieved, but still concerned at the caution Wolverine had.

"They did it to her didn't they? The same was done to you. I saw the claws Logan." Hank asked while trying to search for major wounds, but non what so ever. There was not a single mark on the girl's body, not even old scars. Logan was quiet for a moment then looked back at the two.

"Sure seemed like it, Minus the blast and clear blueness."

"Not to mention she doesn't have a single mark on her body, besides horrible barcode tattoo they gave on one of her wrist?"

"What?" Storm asked with a gasp, "They what?" Storm tried to look over again and when she slightly saw it a look of dread came to her face. "Why would they do that to a child?"

"They didn't give you one?" Beast asked while putting her arm back over the blanket as, Storm shook her head.

"No, it was late when they brought me in. They searched for any weapons, then through me in the cell. I fought back and was kicked. She came to my rescue and was smacked into the wall. Wait, you said she has no wounds, how could that be? She was covered with them last night with a heavy fever."

"They took the restrictor off probably thinking the girl would be no threat strapped down."

"She can heal?" Beast shrugged and placed a heart monitor around the teens thumb, before backing away quietly.

"At this time it is my guess, but we won't know until further study, back at the mansion. From my brief assessment, the girl is going to be fine, just exhausted. That seemed to calm Orroro enough to lay fully back. Wolverine still didn't relax.

"How long do we have till she wakes up?" Beast looked up, hearing his tone, as if the man was fearing something.

"Not really sure, could be within a few minutes, hours or days. Why do you ask?" The fur ball asked while cleaning his glasses.

"How did you or I react with the change?" Beast stopped and finally understood the man's worry. Logan glanced at the two. "Where thousands of feet in the air with what could be a dangerous ticking time bomb."

"No, Logan, She's so sweet and friendly. The kid wouldn't…."

"The kid was just pumped bunch of crap, that's going mess with her whole system. Instinct, hormones, built, senses have all changed, including rage. Who knows how long they had her or how long she's been treated like dirt. The girl is going to be angry and confused. With that the she is in danger of hurting others or herself." The man explained, his voice became more depressed by the second and sat down.

"What do we do?" Beast asked as his expressions dampened and looked to the sleeping teenager.

"Prey, she doesn't wake up till we can get her into a better environment. If she does and is mostly calm, nothing. If the girl is aggressive, I'll hold her until Hank can inject a sedative. Restraints as a very last resort.." The man gave a low growl with disgust at the word. It wasn't Amelia's fault. What made it worse was the fact she was just a kid.

"Right, I'm going to check on the others. Shout if you need me. With that, the fur ball walked out. Luckily, a few hours passed and they landed without incident, to everyone's relief. The escapes were escorted to the medical room for examination by Scott and Jean and the kid was being carried to a different one by Logan and beast.

"Here let me help you up Miss Monroue. "Kitty supported her by the shoulder and began walking off the ramp.

"Thanks, Kitty. We're going to follow Wolverine." The man stopped and slightly turned.

"The hell you are. This kid could rip you apart, by accident." The man said with a low growl, but Storm gave a stern look as thunder and lightning skirted by.

"I made a promise to Amelia, Logan. One I intend to keep. Family sticks together no matter what. Besides, I am the only one she knows to be on her side at the moment. She wakes up to seen any one else, the teen would be more likely to attack.

"Orroro is right." They turned to see the professor wheeling over by them." I got a brief glance of her mind with Cerebro, once storm and jean began to fret about her. You are the reason she kept going. If the girl does not see you when she wakes up, things might turn catastrophic. Storm smiled in relief and turned to Logan who still slightly disagreed.

"I know your concern Logan and am grateful for you looking out, but I know what I am doing. She is not going to hurt me." The man frowned but gave in.

"Fine, you can come too but follow my lead." He stated, before walking again to an empty med room with a lot of space and a few beds. Kitty helped Storm lay on one and grabbed a cold pack.

"Can I, like stay and help miss Monroue?" Storm shook her head and before Logan could bark at the teen answered.

"No, I think its best you go debrief with the others." Storm put a hand gratefully on Kitty's arm for a moment with a small smile. Kitty sighed and looked to the possible newest edition of the school. She wanted to help the girl get better, but wondered why they were being so cautious.

"No, disrespect Miss Monroue, but why are you guys treating her like this? I mean she's not evil or dangerous, right?" Orroro looked Between Kitty and Amelia. It would be good to get them to know each other quickly, especially if they were the same age.

"She's just a girl who has been in a horrible situation. They did something very bad to her and will more than likely need people like us to help her recover. We just want as few people as possible in here at the moment to keep the teen from being over whelmed" Kitty looked down with a sigh and nodded. Storm smiled. "That being said, I have other tasks for you." Kitty perked a bit up and listened.

"Make sure, along with the rest of the student, that our guests are feeling welcome. Some might want to leave and others might want to stay for a while. They need to know were there for them and most importantly disperse any terrible rumors that might be made about Amelia." That made Kitty Pride smile.

"With pleasure Miss Monroue." Before giving one last look to Amelia. "I'll bring some clothes, before I head to the meeting. Like, hospital gowns were so years upon years of seasons ago." Storm nodded with approval.

"That would be lovely." She replied and watched Kitty walk out.

"The kids are all growing up." Hank proudly exclaimed with a smile and began to press his hand lightly on Storms side. The woman winced and bit the tip of her lip to keep from hollering.

"They are and going beyond what is expected of them." The woman replied while letting the doctor examine her injury. The man furrowed his eyes, before pulling out a wheel chair and lifted the woman into it.

"We need to go to the X-ray room, to check your rib and see how bad it is."

"No, check on Amelia first and the others. They are at higher risk." Beast shook his head and began wheeling her out.

"Jean has become a wonderful assistant and handling the examinations for the other wounded Patients. Non were too serious. As for Amelia, I have put monitors up, reading all of her vitals and Logan is right there with her. Just like you, the man will more than likely not leave her side." Storm wanted to protest, but had to admit everything was handled and knew no matter how much Logan could act like a savage at times, would do anything for the kids. He knew what the girl might do and would be there to calm her.

"I'm just worried for her.. " Beast nodded and wheeled her to the machine.

"We all are, but I believe she will be alright. For now, we need to focus on you"

 **Professor X's room**

Kitty walked to see the others leaving the room with determination on their faces task on hand "Ah man..' Kitty sighed, seeing she had missed the meeting with. She rubbed her head and slowly knocked on the door, still wanting to talk to the professor about a few things.

" Ah kitty, come in, you were just the one I wanted to see." The professor said from the inside. Kitty looked up, but no longer surprised by the telepath and walked in to see Spike and kurt had been kept behind. Come sit with us." Kurt stated and made room for her on the couch. She gave a small smile and plopped besides them.

"So how come you wanted us to say behind?" Spike asked while shifting a bit on the couch. The professor looked at the desk, trying to find the right words.

"Because out of everyone here I know you three will step up to the plate and have shown exemplary skill when it came to last night's events. You deserve recognition, thank you. As a reward, you will have two days off from Logan's sessions." Woots and joyful hollars sounded from the kids, making the man smile.

"That being said." They stopped and looked at his catch. "Some of our newest additions to the school and guest might have a hard time adapting to the new environment. Especially the youths, such as you, who might rather have a peer's ear, than an adult. Can I count on you guys as a small welcoming committee, coming up with a list of what they need and more than anything be their friends?" Immediately Kitty and Kurt became excited, while spike nodded. The man gave a proud smile at the young adults. "Good to hear."

"How many were there, our age?" Kurt asked, becoming a bit more serious. All got quiet, waiting for the professor, who gave a small sigh.

"Four of them, a set of twins, ages 17, A sixteen year-old, He's your age spike and the youngest one we believe to be 13 or 14. We're not really sure."

"How come?" Spike asked with a confused look. Kitty looked down sadly.

"She hasn't woken up yet.."

"Oh, the one Logan almost went off his rocket about. Why was that anyways? Kitty looked to the professor then to the others.

"They did the same thing they had don to Logan." The two were shocked and felt a bit saddened for her. "It might take a bit of time for her to come around. He just didn't want any confusion to cause mishaps. From what I've heard, your aunt already thinks the world of her." Spike gave a small smirk.

"Of course she does, she thinks the world of all the students." Kitty relaxed a bit but shook her head.

"Yeah, she does, but it's different somehow."

"They were in the same situation for a bit and made a deeper connection, one that Amelia needed for a long time and one that storm has been wanting for as long or longer.

"So my aunt is doing ok right? I wanted to go see her, but Scott said now would not be a good time."

"Her side was hurting, but I think she is going to be okay." Kitty replied with a smile.

"I like that name, Amelia." Kurt said with a dreamy smile, but then blushed when the others looked at him with small giggles.

"I'm sure you all will get to be good friends for now go and get some rest, I'll call and tell the school to let them know you three are sick.

"Thanks proff." Kurt yawned as the three began to walk out, but Kitty stopped before walking out the door. The man looked back up from the papers in his hand.

"Yes, Kitty."

"I was wondering if Amelia could be my roommate and I don't mind sharing my things with her either for a while." The professor nodded.

"Yes, Logan told me you did for her, thank you. As for her becoming your roommate, we still have to evaluate her and see if she chooses to stay. But I believe the girl will choose to and couldn't think of a better candidate to get her acquainted."

"She's awake." The man touched his forehead, keeping tabs with Logan through a link. "Excuse me Kitty, go rest, when you can help, I'll let you know."

 **The** **Exam Room**

Logan had been sitting on the chair in thought. The same things ran through his head over and over. How could she have almost the same exact powers as him. The only other one he knew of was X-23, but she was a clone. This one was not. The man sighed and rubbed his head, before hearing a low growl and rustling from the corner of the room. Instantly his head perked over to see Amelia tossing and turning. The girl was waking up and was alone. It was how he had wanted it to happen any ways. Storm was to hurt and try to coddle the teen, before the girl would be ready. Acting fast, Logan walked to the door and saw the two coming back. They locked eyes for a moment, before the man gripped the door. "Sorry, Storm." He said with a look of guilt before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Logan!" he heard Storm shout at him and closed his eyes for a moment. He had to focus on the girl. Beast would calm the woman. Another groan came from Amelia who was moving more, before holding her head and giving small whimper. 'Thank goodness Kitty gave the girl some pajamas. She's tossing and turning."

Amelia cried a bit, feeling the rush and sensitivity to everything. The air, the light, her body feeling stronger, hearing people chat from far away and the smell. It felt like a massive hang over. "Amelia!" A familiar voice was shouting and pounding on the door. 'Orroro?' Than the memories flooded back. They had done whatever these horrible sensations were and had her friend. Or was The woman coming to her rescue. Either way, Amelia was becoming more alert by the second.

"Easy, there tiger. Just relax." The teen heard a gruff voice stated with a hint of caution in it. He was trying to calm her, but the distraught girl wasn't listening or recognizing he was just trying to help. Instantly the girl whipped around and got into a crouching stance. She gave a low growl, raised up a hand as her eyes began to glow light blue." Woah, that's different." Logan stated and took a step back, remembering the blast. "I'm not here to hurt you."

'Orroro, they have Orroro! Or is she coming to get me?' Her thoughts kept rambling along. She starred at who she thought was a guard intensely, ready to strike. 'She said we have to fight, if we want to get home.'

"Kid, no.. Don't do something you might regret. You're safe."

"Where is she!" Amelia pounced on to the man and knocked him to the ground. The thud loud enough to be felt out of the door as Iv stands and other medical supplies crashing. Wolverines eyes widened from the brute force this kid had. She was light, but strong.

"Easy, kid I'm not going to hurt you! I'm not who you think I am. You're not.." Amelia growled loudly as the three glowing crystal claws pierced out of her knuckles.

"Give her back to me! Raor!" She shouted and struck. Logan caught her hand just in time and rolled until he was on top.

"Enough! Storm is safe. Let me." She growled again and slashed his arm with her free hand, making him holler and let it go.

"I want Orroro! What did you do to her!" She cried out, before pulling the man close and stabbed him in the stomach. Both froze, realizing that had just happened. For Logan it was feeling the sudden pain radiating and feeling liquid gushing out. Amelia on the other just realized she had stabbed someone. Her face paled and felt coldness swoop through, but something soft and clean was kept the girl a bit warm.

"Don't hurt him Amelia, we made it out! We're at the school!" She heard Orroro Shout through the door. The teen looked a bit around to see unbarred windows and the sun lighting through.

"What?" Logan looked to dazed kid and bit his lip, doing everything he could to make it look less bad. He saw the confusion in her eyes and recognition, that this wasn't the lab. Nothing compared to the realization she had just stabbed an ally. The man grew a calm face and slowly took her hand.

"It's okay, it's okay." The teens eyes stopped glowing and grew a bit teary. "No, no.. its okay. I will heal. One of my powers, let me heal. My arm already is." Logan slowly put it closer for the girl to see." Shhh, It was an accident. I would have done the same as you." He grimaced while trying to open her hand gently. "Relax your hand, your claws will retract. She looked at him slowly wanting to cry more and more.

"He isn't lying Amelia or trying to play tricks. We are all just like you, with different powers. This is a home for all mutants and those in need. I know everything seems confusing and scary. What they did back there was terrible, but we just want to help." She looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice, but no one except Logan was there.

"Juding by the way you're looking around the room, the professor spoke to you through telepathy. I can explain more in a moment, but I need you to relax." It took a moment, but slowly her claws retracted, letting wolverine heal and sit beside her. Amelia huddeled, letting everything sink in.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. What did they do to me?" She asked, before starting to cry. Logan looked back over before slowly picking her up and brought her back to the bed. The malnourished teen wasn't ready to know.

"One step at a time, let's get you under those covers. The pajamas look warm but not enough for sleep." The image of the woman taking off the gown flashed through her and blushed, before realizing what the man also just said.

"PJs?" Amelia looked to see she was fully clothed and decent.

"Yes, a girl your age and size brought them down for you. We wanted you warm." He put the blanket and saw her somewhat hide. Logan brushed the bangs away from her eyes and knew what she was thinking. "No one looked. We might look like monsters, but we are not. Just like you are not. Anyone ever does that to you and I'll gouge their eyes out. This made the teen look up to his eyes slowly, to see they held truth in them and relaxed some.

"You'd do that?" The man nodded but saw something that disturbed him a bit, even the question itself made Logan question if this girl ever had an adult who would.

"Well, you're one of us now, right? We protect our own." Logan smirked and gently patted her head, before hearing the growl of the teens empty stomach.

"I want to be. Storm said it's a nice place…" He saw the facial change to worry. "Is she." Logan chuckled

"Currently on the other side of the door, worrying about you. Do you want to see her?" She nodded instantly. "Thought that would be your answer." He then smirked wider. "There's another person I want you to meet. Ever seen a big blue fluff ball?" Amelia shook her head no and tilted her head with a curious look. "He doesn't look human at all, but one of the best and brightest friends you could have. He is also our doctor." The man saw the girl clench up and knelt down.

"Like the one at the lab"

"Not in the slightest. He only wants us healthy and will only do what you are comfortable with. He was also part of the rescue. Honestly without him, I don't think we could have gotten you out of there." Amelia was quiet for a moment, but then nodded. If he was part of the rescue, the man at least deserved a chance and a thanks.

"I wanna meet him." Logan gave a look of approval.

"Good, now I'm going to let them in and grab you a big lunch. If you become nervous or think you can't control your emotions, just let them know and call for me. I'll come running. Ok?" The man stood up and went through the door.

"How is she Logan?" Storm asked with worry on her face

"Handling it better than most. Really wanting to see you." The man replied, before going into thought. "Told her you'd be right in." Charles nodded. "I'll go meet with the other new students and see how they are faring. When you have a chance, meet me in my office, same for you, Hank. I want an evaluation on all of our new comers and their states of mind.

"Of course." Hank replied, before wheeling Storm in.

"Orroro!" Amelia blasted out of the covers and ran to the woman in the wheel chair. She embraced the woman who was beginning to stand, but got knocked back on the chair.

'Whoa, for someone so little, she strong.' Storm thought to herself with a wince. Meanwhile beast was about to tell the teen to be easy, but then heard sniffles and cries coming from her. He knew it was not the time to intervene. For now, the man would watch and assess.

"I thought we would never see each other again." She cried more as her grip became tighter. The woman grimaced before slightly trying to pull the girl's arm away. "Are you ok?"

"Yes child I am, Just a broken rib." Immediately Amelia stopped and slowly let go, realizing she was hurting Storm.

"Oh, right.. I didn't mean to. Let me fix." The teen wiped a few tears, before gently putting her hand on the wound

"What are you?" Suddenly Amelia hand began to glow, making the two stare, not knowing what to do, until it stopped. Orroro gasped and grabbed her side

"Storm?" Beast asked cautiously while Amelia slightly slumped down, feeling a bit drained.

"She healed me." The woman looked at the teen, amazed, until she noticed the girl had become pale and slumped to the ground. "Amelia!"

 **To be continued**

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed. ^^ If you have any ideas you would like to see, put it in the reviews or private message.


End file.
